Escape Yourself
by Dancing In The Rain
Summary: If anyone looked close enough, I'm sure they would see the cracks in my smile." Ryou doesn't know what happens when he blacks out, but he’s afraid he’ll end up hurting those around him. (COMPLETED)
1. Part I

_I almost forgot to add in the disclaimer. I do not own YuGiOh, and I never will. __This covers both sections of my story._

Escape Yourself 

Have you ever woken up not knowing where you are, and found blood dripping down your hands? Have you seen large gashes on your arms, and watched as glistening drops of ruby slid over your skin onto the stained cement, without knowing how they got there? It's not something I ever expected to experience, and I'm afraid. When I look into the mirror, I dread seeing another gazing out of my eyes. Outwardly, my reserved attitude hides what I'm feeling, but if anyone looked close enough, I'm sure they would see the cracks in my smile.

Who have I become?

* * *

Ryou Bakura handled the object in his hands with care. The golden ring glinted in the late sun, and the five spikes jingled slightly as he shifted closer to get a better look at the design in the middle. It appeared to be an eye of some sort, imbedded on a triangle. Gripping the edges of the rope it was strung onto, he lifted it over his head and let it settle around his neck. The weight felt awkward for a moment, but the feeling quickly passed.

Looking down he admired the foreign object; there was no doubt in his mind that it was made out of solid gold. When his father finally came home he would have to thank him for the present. While he was staring absently at the ring, it flashed once catching him off guard. The white light filled the room, and blinded Ryou's instantly. When theglow had faded, he was left seeing burnt images dancing throughout the dark room.

Shaking, he reached out an arm behind himself to find the edge of his bed. Sure enough his hand met the soft quilt, and he stumbled backwards onto the covers. Blinking, he tried to regain his sight. He fingered the edges the rope around his neck in nervous thought, wondering about what had just happened. Maybe there was a lightning storm outside, or perhaps he was so tired that he was seeing things. Stretching out along his comfy bed, Ryou stared up at the ceiling. Time rolled by slowly, and the numbers on his digital clock changed gradually. Eventually he could stay awake no longer and was swept away into a peaceful sleep, but not before he heard a faint noise.

_Kukuku_

* * *

"Ryou, do know anything about this?" His father gazed at him for a moment, and then turned back to concentrating on the road.

"No," his answer was so soft that Ryou barely heard it himself.

"If you know what happened, you better tell me." The hard edge in his father's voice left no room for argument. "If they were taking some kind of drug, or if they were part of some gang-if your part of some gang-"

"I'm not!" Ryou's words were louder now, and he felt his cheeks flush with anger. It was anger not aimed at his father, but at himself. He knew something odd had happened, but what precisely had taken place was a mystery. The past few weeks had been strange, and full of holes. Numerous times he had woken up to the sight of an unfamiliar place. Why only three nights ago, he had suddenly found himself in one of the shadier back allies of the city, and sometimes people would refer to an incident in which they would say he was present, but Ryou himself had no memory of it ever occurring.

This of course, he kept completely to himself, for what good would it do his father to learn this information? It did not explain what had happened to his friends, or how to help them. It would not change the fact that all of them were in comas. Ryou tried to push aside his depressing thoughts, but one lingered and would not leave the back of his mind, and nothing he did would still its taunting voice. _You were there,_ it whispered. _You were there and playing Monster World with each one of them, and it was while they were with you that they fell into comas._ Everyone thought he knew what had happened, but he did not.

The car came to a stop, and Ryou saw that they were in front of the school now. While it was nice to get a ride from his father, Ryou knew that the older man was only doing it in hopes that he would let some sort of information slip. Opening the car door, he stepped onto the sidewalk. Classmates and other members of his school who walked by stared at him, and kept a safe distance. He was about to close the door, when an arm on his hand stopped him. It was his father.

"Please Ryou," his father whispered.

The white haired boy only shook his head, and stepped away from the car. Looking at the giant clock on the school building he said, "I'm going to be late." Then he was off, walking swiftly towards the entrance of the school. Ryou's father watched people skirt around his son, and whisper amongst themselves, while casting anxious galnces around the area. With a defeated sigh, he reached over to shut the car door himself.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I know, I know, this was very short. It was originally going to be a one shot, but I need to fix up the ending, so I'm posting it in two parts. Oh, and this takes place before Ryou met Yugi, so it's before we even meet him in the manga. I hoped you've enjoyed it so far. _

_Bye! _


	2. Part II

The hallways were always overcrowded, and it was usually difficult to make it through them without bumping into at least three people. For Ryou though, it was different. The students avoided him, conspicuously parting slightly, none of them willing to be even near him. No matter where he went, his peers cast supposedly discreet glances in his direction. Even the teachers gave him curious looks, when they thought he would not notice. They all wondered, Ryou thought to himself, if he had put his friends in the hospital.

School had just ended for the day, and many people gathered together in the halls, talking and joking among their friends. Ryou did not feel welcome enough to join any of them. Suddenly, someone smacked into him, and he stumbled back a bit. More than a little surprised, Ryou looked up to see one of the boys from his class. He was a short stout boy, with black hair and an arrogant attitude. Despite most people's dislike of him, Ryou had talked to him every once in awhile. He really was quite nice once person, once he let down his aloof act.

"Ryou!" he shouted loudly. Ryou shifted uncomfortably on his feet, a little embarrassed at how many heads turned at the boy's exclamation. "I-I-" The short student's eyes widened, and filled with a strange emotion. "I really didn't mean to," he said as he scuttled backwards, tripping over his own feet in his rush. "Please," he spread his hands out in front of him, and Ryou noticed that they shook slightly. "Don't-you know- don't _do_ anything to me."

Something inside Ryou snapped, and he recognized the emotion coming from the boy. He was afraid, as where many of the others who had become silent watching the transaction. He did not know why he had not seen it earlier, but it was glaringly obvious now. They were not just curious or nervous of him, they were actually afraid, scared that he might harm them. They saw him as a threat, but that is not what bothered the white haired boy the most. What sent a chill running up his spine, was that somewhere in the back of his mind, something enjoyed their fear.

* * *

It was a dark, cold night, and no moon hung in the sky. The bitter wind drove into Ryou's back, and he hugged his arms tighter around his body. This time he had not woken up in a strange place outside, instead he himself had chosen to come out. He had somehow caused his friends to go into comas, and now people at school were afraid to even be near him. It was this train of thought that made his room seem stifling, enclosed, and caused him to wander. The cool fresh air brought freedom from his dark thoughts. The white haired boy closed his eyes for a moment, and allowed a small smile to tug up the corners of his lips. 

"What you doing out so late?" A sudden harsh voice cut through his peace. Ryou turned around to see a big man blocking the light from the nearest lamppost, casting him in shadow.

"W-What do you want?" He stammered hesitantly, while backing up slowly out of the other's reach.

"Well," the man drew out the word longer than necessary, and stroked his short black moustache in mock thought. "You look like just the perfect type. Big innocent brown eyes, girly long hair. I'd say you're a bully magnet." Suddenly he sneered at the boy in front of him. "The perfect one to take a punch or two I think. Besides," he said, advancing towards Ryou. "You seem to be someone that might be carrying something of value on you… Like that gold object hidden underneath your shirt."

"But I-" Ryou backed up quickly, but not quickly enough. The large man grabbed his arm and jerked him forwards. Before the white haired boy could react a fist connected to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Landing on the ground he groaned. A button or two on the top of his shirt was undone, and a glint of gold could be seen. No wonder the man had spotted his pendant.

"Hand it over," the large man shook him roughly.

"No," was the boy's muttered reply.

_Kukuku_

"Do it!" Yelled the man, grabbing a hold of the rope around Ryou's neck, pulling the boy up slightly.

"No," he said again, but his voice was even softer this time. Ryou could not concentrate. Someone was laughing; he could hear it…

_Kukuku_

But apparently the man could not.

"That's it, now-" The man never finished his sentence. Instead he stared at the still form of Ryou in his hands. The shadows cast by the streetlights seemed to swirl and converge, congregating around the boy. The man started to become nervous, something was not right here.

"Kukuku." The unexpected sound caused the man to jump slightly, and a unexpected chill of fear ran down his spine. _The boy, he's laughing? _He thought to himself. Suddenly, the man found himself staring into harsh narrowed eyes, not at all like the wide brown ones he had seen earlier. Slowly,a cynical smirk spread across the boy's face. In fear the man lashed out, desperately trying to injure the boy. It did not work, and now the man knew the roles were reversed. For the first time ever, he found himself the one backing away.

* * *

As soon as Ryou opened his eyes, he knew that something was wrong. He was in his room, standing in front of the mirror. How had he gotten there? Suddenly he noticed that something sticky covered his hands. He brought his fingers to rest overtop of the light switch which was beside him on the wall. Should he turn it on? Did he really want to know what happened? Before he could think about it anymore he flipped on the light. What he saw horrified him. Half dried blood was crusted to his hands, and this time it was not his own. There were no cuts or scratches on his wrists or arms, so he knew for sure, but if it was not his, than whose was it? An image flashed quickly through his mind, of the man he had met on the street. It was a sickening thought, but perhaps…

With a sudden decision, Ryou went to the bathroom and turned on the tap. He washed his hands as best as he could, scrubbing until his skin was pink. The cold water numbed his fingers, but he did not stop. The feel of the blood stayed, unwillingly committed to his memory. Finally he had to stop though, afraid that his father might hear the water running, and come to investigate. Once back in his room he sat down on the edge of his bed. He could not trust himself anymore. It was a gloomy thought, but it was undoubtedly true now. What if he ended up hurting his father? No one was safe around him. Maybe, he thought with resignation, it would be better if he were alone. There would be no one around to hurt then.

Slowly Ryou walked over to his closet, and pulled out an old traveling bag. Looking carefully around his room, he found the things he would need to bring with him. After shoving various objects into the gradually filling bag, he was done, and it had only taken him ten minutes. Standing in the middle of his room, he let his gaze sweep over everything one last time. That was when he saw he had almost forgotten the picture on his dresser. With care he placed the picture of his mother and sister into his bag. He had to go now, before he could change his mind.

Tiptoeing silently down the hallway, he paused before his father's door. Even breathing could be heard, so Ryou knew that the man was in a deep sleep. Taking a deep breath, the boy continued on through the kitchen, and out of the front door. If he stayed, he might end of hurting everyone he cared about. He could not trust himself around anyone, but maybe sometime in the future that would change. Perhaps eventually it would be safe to have friends and family. Walking silently down the street Ryou left. The only witnesses to his flight were the shadows on the buildings, and the lurking presence in the back of his mind.

* * *

__

Author's Note:

__

Thank you Tamara Raymond, and Kasirika, for the constructive criticism. I'm glad you took the time to review, and I hope that anyone who read this enjoyed it.


End file.
